In the motor vehicle industry there is an increasing need for heating concepts in which, based on a separate air guidance (circulating or fresh air), it is possible to implement separate heating zones within the interior of a motor vehicle (e.g. on the driver and front seat passenger side).
Nowadays such heating devices regularly have additional electrical heaters, preferably using PTC heating resistors, which are located together with a conventional heat source in an airflow to the passenger interior of the motor vehicle. Said additional heaters generally have an arrangement of parallel, lamellar heat emission elements, which are e.g. located in clamping manner on one or more tubes, particularly profile tubes, e.g. heated by means of PTC elements and which are in good heat conducting connection with the PTC heating resistors and the airflow through the heating device flows round the same in order to transfer heat to them (EP 1 507 126 A2). It is also standard practice to use substantially sinusoidal, lamellar heat emission elements, which are so positioned on tubular or frame elements e.g. also heated by PTC elements that a good heat conducting connection is ensured and the heat is delivered from the heat emission elements to an airflow to be heated and which flows around the same (EP 1 061 776 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,672 A).
In order to bring about separate heating zones in the passenger interior of the motor vehicle the air guidance through the heating device can take place from the front and is subdivided by corresponding partitions into several fluid flows.
The problem of the invention is to provide an inexpensive and easily fittable apparatus for use in the above-described heating devices making it possible to bring about or maintain a separation of the fluid flows, more particularly downstream of a lamellar additional heater.